The Two Stabs Saga Part 5
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Our serial killer brings us down to one of the Mane 6 still alive. Who is our victim today? Read to find out. Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius.


**We're almost near the end of the "Two Stabs" saga, as initiated by LBTDiclonius, who has given me her blessing to continue the series. We hope you enjoy as much as me and her have.**

**Alright, Get Any Idea That I Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Out Of Your Head Right Now. It Is A Pipe Dream. Why You Say? I'll Tell You Why. Hasbro Owns It. I Think I Made It Clear Enough.**

*Cue Viacom "V of Doom" jingle*

Out in the field of dreams, was a temple. It was pure white. Not off-white. White. It stood very tall among this place. It looked like something you would see in ancient Rome or Greece. The floor was made of marble. So were the pillars. And the statues. There was even a water fountain inside, without any coins in it of course.

In front of the temple, an Earth pony with an orange coat and a blonde mane was lying outside. She was lying there peacefully. She had no care in the world. Or did she? Anyway, she woke up, and found herself staring at this temple. It looked very nice in her eyes. The only thing was, how did she get here in the first place?

Applejack walked inside the temple, taking a look at all that was shiny and marble. The last thing she remembered was wrapping up a day's work on Sweet Apple Acres, and going inside her house to get ready for bed, the other Apple family members already asleep.

She went over to the fountain and took a long look at herself. That is, her reflection. She tried to look for some coins in the fountain, but there were not any to be found. Besides, she didn't need any money where she was right now. There was nowhere to spend any money in this place. This was not Ponyville, let alone anywhere in Equestria.

"Applejack", a male voice called out to her, startling her a little. The voice had something of an authority, and a boom as well. And yet, it was calm. Applejack thought to herself, "what a weird combination." And now, we take a look at what happened that got her here.

_"May I help you?" Applejack inquired as a strange stallion approached her just outside the barn. Unfortunately, he was out to shed blood, not to get some apples. He pounced on Applejack, giving her a Canadian Crossface. After a few minutes, she tapped out and he let go. But he was just getting started._

_He threw Applejack inside the barn and locked the door shut, coming inside and making sure no one was to help her out of this mess. He had a brown trench coat on. Applejack tried to take it off. Big mistake. He gave her such a punch on the cheek that some of her teeth fell out._

"Who is there? Come out wherever you are!" Applejack said. She could not remember how she came here. And yet, she had a feeling like she belonged. Then she said, "whoever you are, I am not scared of you."

"No reason to be." Stepping into her view was a tall alicorn with rainbow wings and a gold mane. He looked pretty handsome, didn't he? Enough about him, he stared at Applejack like there was something wrong, even though there wasn't.

"Um, who are you?" Applejack asked the alicorn. She was very curious about this place, and the alicorn himself. It was like nothing that was anywhere in Equestria. Age hadn't taken its toll on this place like it did in Rome and Greece.

"Who I am is not important at this time, Applejack", the alicorn said. He walked over to her, knowing she was curious. But there was one lingering question. How did he know Applejack's name? They had never met before, under any circumstance whatsoever.

"Well, handsome, why am I here then?", Applejack inquired. Applejack was obviously attracted to the mysterious figure for some reason. Maybe because there was not anyone just as good for her back in Equestria.

"Well, it depends on if you remember, and thanks for the compliment." The alicorn stated with such grace.

"Remember what, you say?"

"How you got here in the first place." Both ponies' eyes locked up at each other.

Applejack was confused. How did she get here to begin with? All she could remember was working on the farm, finishing up, and telling the harvest good night. That's right, she talks to her apples. She then met a stranger outside of her barn. All of a sudden, it started coming back to her.

"Applejack", the alicorn said. "Are you remembering?"

_Applejack was not about to let the loss of some teeth deter her. She retaliated by doing the same to the stallion. Then she became curious. "How did you get past the guards sent by Princess Celestia?" He had only one thing to say about that._

_"Sleeping spells work wonders. You should try one someday." She was not fazed. The stallion grabbed her by her rear legs, and threw her into a wall. She had no idea who she was dealing with. Four of her friends had already fallen at his hands. It was obvious he was not going to stop until she was dead._

_Nevertheless, Applejack kicked the stallion in the stomach, sending him into the air and then a hard landing. She ran to the door in an attempt to escape from him, but he simply was too fast. He pounced on her, and started choking her, one of his signature moves, that he had also used on her friends._

_After a bit, he threw her back down to the ground very hard. Applejack let in some air so she could try and stop this madpony from doing any more damage to her. All of a sudden, he brought out his trademark baseball bat, and slammed her in the head, giving her something of a concussion._

_Applejack was still conscious, but barely. She tried to choke HIM, but again he was too fast. He once again had her by the neck. At this time, she finally got a good look at her assailant. He was at this point disguised as an earth pony, but he had used magic to summon his baseball bat earlier._

_He had a brown coat, but what stood out more than any other physical feature was his icy blue eyes. She stared into them. She had no idea that her assailant had such pretty eyes._

At this point, Applejack began getting teary-eyed. She was remembering what happened. It was not very pleasant. In fact, she wished it was all a dream brought on by some bad apple pie. But this was no dream.

She finally came to the end of it...

_Her green eyes were locked with his ice eyes. Time seemed to stand still as it did with her friends. She would never forget this moment, it would stay with her forever. And then, he pulled her closer to him._

_And then, he pulled out his final weapon. The knife. The one thing responsible for most of her friends' deaths. He took it and stabbed her in the back with it. She was starting to lose blood._

_Her body temperature began to fall. She thought, "I'm so cold". She could barely see anything now. Her vision was getting blurry._

_And then, the stallion gave her another stab in the same place as a few minutes earlier. She really hoped this was the worst nightmare she ever had. She prayed to Celestia that this wasn't real._

_It was not to be._

As soon as time came to a halt, Applejack let out a huge scream. This could not be real. It could not have happened. And why was it happening? She thought of her last moments in Ponyville. They were cold.

_The stallion let her go, but the knife was still in her back. He had no intention of pulling it out until he was certain she was dead. And so, it finally began to hit her, like a barrage of apple pies._

_She was dying. And there was nothing she or her family could do about it. Her family was fast asleep in their beds, not knowing what was going on inside the barn. They thought she was in her bed too, getting ready for another day on the farm._

_This was the reality that she had to face now._

_She began having tears fall out her eyes, and onto the ground, which was already soaked with blood._

_The stallion surprised her by having a sad look on his face as he looked into her eyes. Applejack could not figure out why he was doing this. He had just stabbed her twice. Not once, twice. And then, like her friends before her, she thought of all the good times she had in life, in Ponyville and all that._

_The stallion began getting teary-eyed too. And he seemed so cold-blooded too. Turns out he has a heart, or does he? He sat next to Applejack, both smiling at each other. There was still so much Applejack wanted to do in life, but now she would not get to do it._

_Applejack took one last breath, and it was finally over. Her suffering came to an end. She was now lying still._

_It became official. Applejack had lost her life at the hands of a mysterious serial killer._

"But...this cannot be...I...I...Twilight...my family..." Applejack was really saddened at this revelation. This was where she was going to be from now on.

"Don't worry Applejack, things are much better now", the alicorn said. He tried to comfort her, but at first it did not seem to work.

"NO! They ain't! They're much worse! I'm dead now! How will my friends..." – before she could finish, she started to cry again. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her. Being dead and all was something that was to come eventually, but she did not expect it so early.

"Yes your family and surviving friends will miss you. But it is time to move on to the afterlife. After all, four of your friends are here now." The alicorn gave her something to think about. It was then that she turned around and took a look. In the distance were Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They all encouraged her to join them.

"Isn't this the coolest place Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked. She too was upset at first, but she has gotten used to it.

"This is simply quite marvelous", said Rarity. "It's a party and you're invited now!" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack said, "well, it is not so bad now that you're here." "That's right Applejack", said Fluttershy.

"So, your majesty, could this be Heaven?" said Applejack.

"Sure, if you want it to be that way." The alicorn replied. He was smiling at the five friends.

Applejack went into the light, ready, but not willing, but ready anyway. Even in death, she still had her friends to hang out with.

Now, back on Sweet Apple Acres, it was morning. Big Macintosh went to Applejack's room. She was not there. He became alarmed. "Granny Smith! Apple Bloom! Come here! We have an emergency!"

The two woke up to his loud voice. Applebloom said, "what's wrong Big Mac?" Mac said, "Applejack never got back to her room last night. She must still be on the farm!"

"That's not good" said Granny Smith. They went over to the barn. When they got there, they noticed the doors were all locked. Big Mac used his immense strength to break down the front door. "No...this cannot be..." he said.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "She's dead...I knew this would happen...Celestia's security failed, and now my sister is dead." Big Mac comforted Apple Bloom as she began to sob.

At Celestia's palace, a servant delivered bad news to her. "Your majesty, Applejack is dead. Your security has failed." Celestia said, "this will give me bad publicity for sure. If they can't protect Twilight, how can I trust them to protect me?"

Meanwhile in the distance, our serial killer smiled. He lifted up his leg once again, crossing out the head of Applejack. "All that's left is Twilight Sparkle. Then Equestria will fear me. It will be mine, all mine!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Well, the only survivor is Twilight Sparkle. But not for long.**

**After the main saga wraps up I will write at least one follow-up dealing with the impact of the deaths of the Mane 6 on Ponyville and Equestria. Stay tuned.**

**Believe me when I say this was the hardest one for me to write, because Applejack is my favorite.**


End file.
